Lyrus
Lyrus is a light blue cat with gray-yellow eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Forest Colony. Personality Lyrus is a poetic and flirty cat who enjoys writing poems. They are artistic and uninterested in hunting and fighting, as they did not hunt as a kitten. Den Lyrus’ den is located east outside of colony walls. It is decorated with colorful flowers, mushrooms, and pebbles. There is a small pool of water nearby. Daily Routine 10 AM - Exit den. 2 PM - Enter town. 6 PM - Exit town. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Ah, like a fresh breeze in the thick of spring, so a new face brings life to my soul./ We have not met before have we? My name is Lyrus./ I do hope you will stop by again. It has been such pleasure to meet one as exquisite as you!” *: ''- Lyrus, Intro'' * “No no no! This will not do. Lyrus is offended by your mere presence./ You bore me and waste my time. Lyrus has better things to do!” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Perhaps you can find other things to do rather than pestering me..?/ I once wrote a poem about you, but I dare not read it out loud. - It wasn't a very nice poem.” *: ''- One star'' * “Good day to you, my rose.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Ah, my little rose! It is good for me to see your face on a day like today. And for you, it is clear there is never enough Lyrus in your life, no?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(Name), my little rose! You make my heart glad. How may I grace you today?" *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! You are as reliable as the sun that sets each night across the western skies. What can I do for you?" *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Dating/Married= Greetings (Dating) * “TBA” *: ''- Lyrus (White/Blue)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Lyrus (Green/Yellow)'' * “TBA” *: ''- Lyrus (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *''“TBA”'' *: ''- Lyrus'' General * “TBA” *: ''- Lyrus'' |-|General= * “Did you know that you can extract a pigment from some of the plants that grow around the forest?/ I've been doing a lot of experimenting lately, and I've found a way to make a rich yellow color from some of the leaves. Maybe I'll pick up painting one of these days!/ The only problem is that the pigments stain my paws terribly, and they don't like to wash out very easily!” *: ''- Lyrus (3 stars)'' * “First they crawl, then they run... Over the white-blue ground... Speeding on, they reach their goal... On distant shores that take their toll./ I wrote that poem while peering across the lake to the north-west. You should visit it sometime, and sit on its shores while you think.” *: ''- Lyrus'' |-|Gifts= *''“Hey (Name)! I found this (Item) and immediately thought of you. Here you go, take it with you!/ Glad to have a friend like you that I can unload my junk on! Haha!”'' *: ''- Lyrus Gift'' *''“Glad to have a friend like you that I can unload my junk on! Haha!”'' *: ''- Lyrus, After Gift'' |-|Misc.= *''“(Name)! Are you alright? Life is misery, so they say, and it appears you've had your share of it today!”'' *: ''- Lyrus (Player Low Health)'' *''“Famished! Ah! That's the word I'm looking for. It simply must go into my next poem./ The word came to my mind after looking at you. Have you had anything to eat today, (Name)?”'' *: ''- Lyrus (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Festivals= *''“Inspiration comes in many forms! These fun gatherings are excellent for reviving the creative spirit.”'' *: ''- Lyrus, Spring'' *''“Work is important, but play is just as important! Make time for both.”'' *: ''- Lyrus, Summer'' *''“How beautiful the temple looks this fall! Do you not agree?”'' *: ''- Lyrus, Autumn'' *''“Are you joyful for the new year? Lyrus cannot contain the excitement!”'' *: ''- Lyrus, Winter'' *''“You are no match for Lyrus' graceful skills!"'' *: - Game Rival *''“TBA”'' *: - Game Teammate |-|Hide= Portrait Lyrus-veryhappy.png|Favorite/Love Trivia *Lyrus' den is the only one located outside the Forest Colony. *Lyrus dislikes when paint stains their paws during herb pigment extraction. *When Lyrus was younger, they were teased by other cats for not hunting with them. Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Forest Colony